Alls Fair in Love and War
by Sesshy's girl44
Summary: how can i put this kagome see inuyasha with kikyo..u knw who it goes from there on out...but wht happend when kags finds out tht she isn't wht see really thinks she is!paring:kags&fluffyREAD TO SEE WHT HAPPENDSNOT FOR Kikyo lovers
1. running away from

She was running away…..away from every thing and everyone she knew and

mostly away from the one she loved with all her heart……Inuyasha. She could

and would never forgive him for what he did to her and her heart….never again

was she going to get hurt like that any more.

Flashback

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she went wondering into the forest looking for_

_him, but she knew were he was they ALL knew were he went. KIKYO! picks up_

_a down with Kikyo sign (A.N. u can tell I hate her guts! And there WILL be_

_Kikyo basing l8er on w/e back to story) Kagome knew very well that it was_

_Kikyo because over the years her miko powers were getting stronger then every_

_even Kikyo couldn't out master her. This new power of Kagome's could let her_

_sense evil and spirits for about 5 miles away; as Kagome went further into the_

_forest she heard voices. Inuyasha's and Kikyo's to be exact. She followed the_

_voices and there was Kikyo and Inuyasha talking with each-other._

_"Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes._

_"Yes my love?" he looked back at her not caring about any-thing around them._

_"Who do u love more? Me or that copy of mine?" she asked knowing what the answer was and having seeing Kagome in the brush not far away._

_"Kikyo, I love you and you know that Kagome is just a shared collector you mean the world to me. Why do you ask any way?" He said this as in a daze._

_"Good, I knew I just wanted to know and if I were to stay with you I would want to whole with all me soul and not just half of it."_

_"What would I need to do for you to have all your soul and make you whole?" he asked dumbfounded._

_"Well, you would need to get rid of that bitch who has my soul, kagome…" Kikyo told Inuyasha with a meanness at the end._

_"Kagome….."_

_"Yes that copy of mine, Kagome" know Kikyo was getting a bit tensed but clamed down._

_"Fine I'll do it if that's going to make you whole again, my love." There Inuyasha_

_took Kikyo and kissed her passionately, then made his way to her neck and_

_marked her as his mate._

kagome pov----

'HE MARKED HER! THAT FUCKING JACK ASS!' she kept screaming in her head, 'How couldyou do that to me? I Loved you with all my heart but you took it a smashed it to pieaces!' she was trying really hard to hide the tears.

Her last words to **HIM** were, "Why Inuaysha? Why?" and she left him forever-or at least for now.

end of Flashback

Kagome kept running, she did stop at the camp and picked up her things and left a note for Shippo.

_Dear Shippo,  
Sorry that i have to leave you with Inu-baka but i need some time to myself with out him around. I wont go home just tell him that, i've gone on my own to find the rest of the shards i have the ones that we have collected so need to get worried. I love with all my heart, tell Sango and Miroku i'll miss them and i love them as a big brother and sister.  
I promise that I'll be back for you in time and in the mean-time i want you to take care of your self and take none of Inu-baka's crap-that's what will make you strong  
With much love and my best of wishes to you all but **him **  
Kagome_

She didn't want to leave her pup behind, but she had to she couldn't take the chance of him get

hurt or wrose killed! Kagome needed some time on her own, but what he said was replaying in

the back of her mind like a old broken record player. She couldn't belive that Inuyasha would kill

her just to get back Kikyo's soul back- which was really kagome soul to begin with.

She'd been walking for a while now and really didn't care were she was going a long is lead her

away from Inuyasha. yet what she should have been play a-tention to was that she was getting

close to Koga's land.

With Koga and Ginata

'Kagome' Koga could sense her crying and was wondering what the inu-baka did to her.

"uhhh... koga whats the mader?" asked a dumbfounded Ginata.

all Koga said before he went running was "Kagome..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
end of chapter one and it ended with a cliffer! please tell me if there are any mess spelling-word spell check on firzt.  
please and thanku  
cc

Now a little play on what happend after the chapter:

Koga: Why did u stop! I want to know wht happens to Kagome!

cc: O just stop yelling and wait for the next chapter rolls eyes

Inuyasha: oi y u make me want to kill kagome for kikyo's soul?

cc: because in mostly every story u'er the good guy and in this one u'er the bad guy and fluffy's the good guy

Inuyasha&Koga: FLUFFY!

cc: Yes the all grand and mitey FLUFFY put a very big smile as sesshy come into the room

sesshy: what r u all yelling for u know some times yoika need to sleep! and who this fluffy?

cc: y it's u sesshy! every every big smile

inu&koga: WTF! HIM!

sesshy: ME!

cc: yes him/you ppl call u tht all the time and some1 very special is going to call u tht in the story too smile widens any way i like the nick name wht about u guys?

kagome&Rin: We LOVE IT! big smiles on both faces

shippo: ok ok ok stop it every-one its late and cc needs to work on the next chapter, go to bed or were out of the job...so ppl review please !

every1: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! REVIEW...


	2. Koga's little plan

Chapter 2! Wow I'm really doing this my computer was down, fanfic wouldn't let me on my account(grrr) and I was sick so any way lets not talk about me and get on with the story! And I don't own Inuyasha and co. sorry I forgot in the other .

Reviews:

Tiny Snow Fairy999: Thanks I've been working on it hard and I'm like doing this during school and homework

Kitsune'sangelofflams: Well Sesshomaru is going to be coming in the next chapter and whys koga in this read this chap. To find out

Story:

Chapter two: Koga and the heart wining plan

Day Break….Koga finds Kagome…….

"Kagome!" Koga yelled in joy after finding Kagome, yet he could tell some-thing or _someone_ had made her cry.

"Koga! I didn't know you were here. But aren't you a bit far away from your home?" she asked not knowing that she was on his land near his _home/cave_.

"What are you talking about? Ginta and I were out hunting and we aren't far away from the cave." He gave her one of his confused smiles.

"O, well you see….i was……" kagome was trying to get out what she wanted to say but couldn't say it; it was just too hard to even think about it.

"You were what?" then Koga gave Kagome a sweet but devilish grin. _Has Kagome finally come to me and left that fucking ass hole of a hanyou?_ He thought in his mind of a plan to really win Kagome's heart.

"Koga? Are you ok?" waving her hand in front of Koga trying to snap him out of his daze.

Then all of a sudden Koga looked down at Kagome and picked her up bridal style and went running back to the cave.

"KOGA! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" yelling right into his ear, but he seemed to have some else on his mind to even hear her screaming and yelling. He just had to have his plan work or Kagome was going to run back into the arms of the fucking hanyou.

"What I'm I doing you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see" Koga gave Kagome a wicked grin as he went back on thinking about his plan.

Kagome panicked about what Koga just said and what was going though his hentai mind…_At least he isn't that **big of a pervert like Miroku**_. With that thought Kagome started to miss her friends. Even though she was only gone for a couple of hours to Kagome it felt like years had past though time.

(a.n. maybe I should stop here but then again you ppl r…………………………………… uh what was I saying? Man this too confusing! Back to story )

A little while later Kagome and Koga arrived at his home/cave/lair. (lair! LOL evil lair of things ) Koga walked to the back of the cave turned the corner and walked down a narrow path which led into his chambers,_ Wow Koga having a chamber? Well you could call him king of the wolves._ Kagome laughed at the thought of Koga sitting in a king's throne and all the wolves and members in his tribe sitting in chairs in front of him wait for orders.

"Kagome?" Koga asked dumbfound after seeing her face when she was thinking.

"Yes?" now asking after her little daze of laughter.

"I was wondering why you left dog shit. I thought I told him to guard you with his life!" Koga now speaking in an angry tone of voice.

"Who gives a crap were that fucking bastered is any way? Any way I think he's off fucking his dead clay bitch" _were the hell that come from!_ Kagome asked herself after saying what she said about Inuyasha.

"It looks as if dog shit has taught you a few words from his dirty mouth." He said as if in shocked and impressed about Kagome's little comment about Inuyasha.

"What the fuck! Heck no I think I've learned it from both of you." She stated not wanting become redder than she all ready was.

"O.o" Koga stood still not say any thing. Then he sensed some-one coming and smell some-one like inu-baka but it was full demon

"Sesshoumaru!" a low but tuff growl came out of Koga's mouth.

"Sesshoumaru? What the heck would he want with you?" Kagome said softly behind Koga yet in her mind it was thinking, _Sesshoumaru? What does he want is thinking that he can use me against Inuyasha? Well I'll be happy to but what would I need to do to get out of his hair?_ (a.n hair fluffy's hair is soooo kawaii! )

Well I think that all I can do I love to keep people on cliffs-lol- tell me if any thing is wrong and I need some I ideas on how kags well look when she's a Inu black dog demon I like fluffy tails (finds sesshy's tail and plays with it like a little child)

After the chapter was done………………………..

Inuyasha- again! Y is it that I have to be the bad guy and y wasn't here to save Kagome?

cc- u'll never learn well u.: rolls eyes: but I'll tell u when ur older

Inuyasha- WTF!

Kagome- Inuyasha! SIT BOY! How mean times do we have to tell u do not yell at cc ur going to make her cry!

cc- : starts to cry in the corner: y r u so mean: cry:

sesshy: o cc u shouldn't care wht that mutt says he has no standers. And in that mater he can't even think for himself, let alone pee: glares at Inuyasha evilly:

cc- BURN! OOOOO BURN! Lmao! This…..is…….way……..to…….funny……….

everyone but Inuyasha- : laughing heads off:

cc- well let me start at least the being of the next chapter-ppl send ur ideas on how kags to look as a black Inu-I'm not that good with explaining those types of things : big wide smile:

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	3. Authors NOTEREAD!

Hey everybody!

Sorry I couldn't up-date today I have a report, tests, homework, and now an Extra Credit piece

that I really need to do for science. I'll try to update by Saturday I still need some ideas on how

kags should look like-hair color and the symbol on her forehead I'm thinking that she may be the

lost princess of the east (I know I know, other ppl have something like this but the stories are all

DIFFERENT!) well I guess I'll type l8er and thankx for the review so far u guys rox! In the nex

t chapter I'll answer the reviews.


	4. The encounter……and WHAT!

Sorry I've took so long to up-date but i had a family emergency this-my grandma's in the hospital (my mom's mom) and she lives in Mexico so we had to get her down to LA so that she could get a flight to Mexico. Also last week and Monday we had the "CST's", so this chapter may be short-I don't know-lets just wing it for now. O and I fix chapter 2 too- two too

Last time: "I was wondering why you left dog shit. I thought I told him to guard you with his life!" Koga now speaking in an angry tone of voice.

"Who gives a crap where that fucking bastered is any way? Any way I think he's off fucking dead clay bitch" _were the hell that come from!_ Kagome asked herself after saying what she said about Inuyasha.

"It looks as if dog shit has taught you a few words from his dirty mouth." He said as if in shocked and impressed about Kagome's little comment about Inuyasha.

"What the fuck! Heck no I think I've learned it from both of you." She stated not wanting become redder than she all ready was.

"O.o" Koga stood still not say any thing. Then he sensed some-one coming and smell some what like inu-baka but it was full demon

"Sesshomaru!" a low but tuff growl came out of Koga's mouth.

"Sesshomaru? What the heck would he want with you?" Kagome said softly behind Koga yet in her mind it was thinking, _Sesshoumaru? What does he want is thinking that he can use me against Inuyasha? Well I'll be happy to but what would I need to do to get out of his hair?_ (a.n hair fluffy's hair is soooo kawaii! )

Chapter 3: The encounter…….and WHAT!

"That's **_LORD SESSHOMARU_** to you, mangy wolf" Jakan said as have a higher rank than koga who was a lord. If you even call a wolf demon "LORD".

"Who gives a crap!" snapped back koga to the little stinky, gross, short green toad.

Jakan could only give a small glare not even passing an evil glare by shippo.

Kagome could only give a small giggle not trying to be rued since she was nice to every-one but people who followed naraku and his evil ways.

"what are you giggling about you stupid human" Jakan yelled at kagome.

"nothing idiot!" she quickly replied.

They all seemed to forget about sesshomaru and why he came to koga.

"So why'd you come into my lands mutt" Koga asked wanting to get on his nerve's to make him go away.

"I have news from the Lord of the Southern Lands, your father." replied sesshomaru in his cold manner.

"My farther? What the heck does he want me for?" Koga asked

"From what he told us at the last Lord meeting, was that you need go up to the Northern lands and take Ayame as your mate, since she told your father that you never heard of the arranged marriage." Sesshomaru's words sent Koga a shock to him.

Since he really was never told about the marriage to A-y-a-m-e until she came down and said her grandpa told her to have him take her as his mate.

Sorry that its short couldn't really think and nothing happened after the chapter since the meanies all went to sleep and its only 11:00pm on a school night

Sesshy: cc who said that every one went to sleep? Didn't you see that half-breed get up a take some food out of the frige? (sp)(an-late night on working)

cc: (looks behind into the kiction (sp wrong I knw, I knw), and sees Inuyasha coming out with a sandwich in hand with 7up) Inuyasha! What are you doing up so late!

Inuyasha: (looks at cc and sesshomaru) y u care! (walks away)

cc: u two r related (laughs)

sesshy: I would sleep with ONE eye open tonight (gives cc the evil glare)

cc: what u gonna do kill me (not thinking about what said) (sweat-drop)

sesshy: no but thanks for the idea and go to bed, see what happens to you when your mom's gone!

cc: no


	5. authors noteanother sorry

Authors note!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I heard that my grandma's better and so I over that little dilemma and now the problem is just that schools coming to an end and I have to work on an essay and work on my lines-I'm speaking in my graduation! And it's going to be GREAT! I'm just trying really hard so I can go to Great America and I'm keeping my slab clean for now and I can't get any "F's" if I do I'm in BIG trouble O.o

I was doing a little experiment on my aim and I put the sn's for the story "online drama" the names were: angelk(kagome in story) speed demon(koga in story) sexymonk(Miroku in story) steel claws(Inuyasha) and DemonLord(as fluffy)- and two of the screen names came on and it scared the crap out of me- angelk and speed demon- if any1's aim's tht sorry I was just doing a little experiment and I didn't think it would work! 2 down 3 to go! Great!


	6. why me didn't knw wht to call it

Sorry I haven't updated, my summer has been way different than I thought cause my cousins came we were taking them every where that they hadn't go to when the came 4 years ago _and then_ the computer at my aunts crashed on the "d driver" and I lost part of the story over there and also since I had my cousins over it was hell trying to get on to the computer-sorry ppl-im going to try super hard now before I go back to school to put some chapters up. Wish me luck!

**Reviews:**

Ranchan23:"Are you Mexican or does your grandma just live in Mexico?" the answer is yeah I'm Mexican and most of my mom's family is in Mexico and least my mom is coming back!

KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: Blue hair yea great idea! Like maybe a baby blue with white strikes in?

Yana5, hermonine, moonscout11: Thankx I'll keep up the work

Bloodspiller: I get brain-farts and then I can't think-sorry but I'll update a bit more

**Help:**

Now if any1's good with describing-please help me out if u do, the chapter-"transformation and truth" will be dedicated to u!

sesshy: can we get on with the chapter now! or are u going to say wht happened last and the go on to the story?  
cc: well wht do u think? (an-I don't own Inuyasha)

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Last time:

"So why'd you come into my lands mutt" Kouga asked wanting to get on his nerve's to make him go away.

"I have news from the Lord of the Southern Lands, your father." replied sesshomaru in his cold manner.

"My farther? What the heck does he want me for?" Kouga asked

"From what he told us at the last Lord meeting, was that you need go up to the Northern lands and take Ayame as your mate, since she told your father that you never heard of the arranged marriage." Sesshomaru's words sent Koga into a shock.

Since he really was never told about the marriage to A-y-a-m-e until she came down and said her grandpa told her to have him take her as his mate.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

On with the chapter!  
Chapter 4- Why me!  
"Speaking"  
'_thinking'  
_

_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_

Kouga was just standing there dumbfounded try to take in the information that the Taiyoukai had just given him.

"I don't get it? Why DO I have to MARRY HER! I don't even like that annoying bitch!" Kouga yelled in frustration. And then started mumbling on about how stupid Ayame was and complaining on how he'd have to marry the stupid girl.

"Don't ask me why you have to _Mate_ her. Now that I'm done here I'll be going" repeated the Lord of the West coldly.

During this time that Kouga and Sesshomaru were talking they forgot that Kagome was still there and which she had taken this advantage to make her get away. '_by the time they see I'm gone I'll be close to the well_'' thought the little miko.

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
_with the group!

Shippo had woken up by some unpleasant noises and smells that were making him sick. (an: NO SHIT! It's the dead corpse and that inu-baka!) As he was looking around the camp-site looking for his mother, he found a piece of paper on the ground with writing on it

it read: _Dear Shippo,  
Sorry that i have to leave you with Inu-baka but i need some time to myself with out him around(or that new dead corpse-an i added ). I wont go home just tell him that, I've gone on my own to find the rest of the shards i have the ones that we have collected so need to get worried. I love with all my heart, tell Sango and Miroku I'll miss them and i love them as a big brother and sister.  
I promise that I'll be back for you in time and in the mean-time i want you to take care of your self and take none of Inu-baka's crap-that's what will make you strong  
With much love and my best of wishes to you all but **him **  
Kagome_

When Shippo was done reading the letter that kagome left him he started to cry and cry. Which woke up Sango and Miroku to find out what Shippo was crying about after they read the letter.

"Why that BASTERD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! how dare he go to that BITCH!" you could tell that you didn't want to mess with Sango right now and Miroku knew better not to even try _anything_ with her.

"but Sango, my dear i feel your pain but we don't know what he fully did only half" yet Miroku being Miroku had a full idea of what Inuyasha did and which it made even Miroku shudder with the thought.

"But...he...made...mommy...go...away!" whaled out shippo crying for his mother. Sango picked up shippo and rocked him back to sleep so that he would stop crying and try to forget, which she knew he wouldn't.

(maybe i should stop here--hmm nahh u guys need something to read even though i think that this chapter sucks-i can't think so im putting things down!)

back to the storie:  
with Kouga and Sesshomaru(and jakken(sp?)

An hour or two went by and yet Kouga nor the Tai-Youkai had notice a miss person or girl to say. Sesshomaru was getting a head-ache from the stupid little wolf prince '_now i know how come that hanyou of a half brother can never be around him' _Sesshomaru rubbed his temple trying to make the head-ache go away when...

"grrrr...Damn it all! I'll just have to tell that FATHER of mine that im not going to MATE that stupid Ayame. and that I'm going to be MATING Kagome!...AmI right kagome?" Kouga went onand paused wanting for an answer from Kagome.  
"Kagome?" Kouga looked around the cave/den for Kagome and saw no sight of her nor her stuff and started to panic but not that much that you could seeit. He started to look while Sesshomaru was looking at him like he'd gone crazy, since he KNEW that his brother wench had gone missing LONG time AGO yet actted as nothing happend, just to see how stupid this wolf was.

Kougaon the other had was going a bit co co,HE EVEN LOOKED IN SESSHOMARU'S TAIL! which madeSesshomaru mad and came to the concltion that Kouga had gone mad..."Good-bye Sesshomaru sinceIneed to find my MATE to BE" with those wordKouga took off into the night/new moring and which Lord Sesshomaru took off back to his home in the Western Lands.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
thats all i got sorry : ( i couldn't think and i knw tht this chapther SUCKED-well im going to try and make the chapters a bit longer and i still need ideas of how kags well look as a youkai!readat the top!please review!

dic-for this chap

Youkai- demon  
Hanyou- half demon  
Baka- idiot  
Taiyoukai- demon lord  
Kikyo-bitch who's dead (hate her! xD )


End file.
